Flamepaw's Death: The Return
by Cypren Uzumaki
Summary: Have a summary inside- it's too long to write here... It's my first completed story, Please R
1. Summary

**" The Flame will rise from ****the dark, and chaos ****will spill true blood"**

Flamepaw is an apprentice who trains very hard, has a best friend Adderpaw, and she wants to be leader someday. Her life is perfect.

But, one day, it will all go horribly wrong, and Flamepaw is faced with so much grief, that she wants revenge. Revenge for her mother, for Brackenstar, and most importantly, for Adderpaw.

her life will separate from the calm road StarClan had set, and onto a fierce, rocky road of a former cat's dreams. She was going to destroy the clans, and make them one. FlameClan.

She must be killed, or the dreaded prophecy will come true and chaos will push the five clans under a dark cloud. But there is a missing to the prophecy. If Flamepaw dies, a terrible, life threatening danger will arise. If she lives, the clans will end up as one, FlameClan. Either way, they were doomed.


	2. Starting Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Silverstar – silver/white she-cat with wise blue eyes

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Deputy: Brackenwhisker – dark brown tom with thoughtful yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitetail – light grey tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Thornpool

Warriors:

Bristlefur – light brown tom with one white paw

Featherfoot – blue/white small she-cat with creamy chest

Redflower – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws. Formerly kittypet Dandelion.

Lionclaw – golden/yellow tom with shining amber eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Dawnfrost – pale golden she-cat with fierce green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Darkblaze – ginger she-cat with white chest and tip of tail. Has a fiery temper, despite friendly looks.

Fernsong – brown she-cat with really dark blue eyes. Identical to Gorseclaw

Gorseclaw – brown tom with really dark blue eyes. Identical to Fernsong

Apprentices:

Thornpool – pitch-black tom with a fierce attitude and white ears. Medicine Cat Apprentice

Squirrelpaw – light ginger she-cat with burning amber eyes

Flamepaw – golden long-furred she-cat with gentle amber eyes. Likes Adderpaw

Adderpaw – dark grey tom. Mother killed by monster, so nursed by Flamepaw's mother Darkblaze as kit

Queens:

Poppyfoot – pure white she-cat with pale green eyes. Expecting Lionclaw's kits.

Sandfeather – pretty ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Nursing Brackenwhisker's kit Flowerkit.

WindClan

Leader: Tigerstar – dark ginger tom with friendly green eyes

Deputy: Redclaw – calico she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Frostpelt – beautiful white she-cat with wise green eyes

Warriors:

Ivyclaw – dark tortoiseshell she-cat with jet black paws

Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Darkwhisker – black tom with large scar on shoulder

Apprentices:

Bumblepaw – light grey tabby tom with white chest

RiverClan

Leader: Whitestar – very light grey tom with white paws, ears and tip of tail

Deputy: Hollyspots – fierce blue/grey she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightfur – happy tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Warriors:

Fawntail – small brown she-cat with stumpy tail

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Blueheart – blue/grey she-cat with fierce green eyes

Apprentices:

Crowpaw – pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Elders:

Onewhisker – fragile grey tom with wise pale blue/grey eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Amberstar – arrogant golden she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Speckleheart – mixed brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Owlfeather – dark brown tom with white chest and tip of tail

Warriors:

Honeyclaw – pretty ginger she-cat with fierce amber eyes

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Firestorm – golden tom with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Harepaw

Apprentices:

Rushpaw – shy tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest

Harepaw – dark grey tom with distant blue eyes

Queens:

Doveheart – gentle white she-cat with grey paws. Expecting Firestorm's kits.

Elders:

Icefeather – pure white long-furred she-cat with deep green eyes and loving personality


	3. Prologue

_ small flame-coloured kitten shivered as the wind blew another cold breeze into the nursery. Behind her, she heard voices. "There's no way she'll make it through the night. Flamekit will be joining StarClan by sunrise, like her sister. Sorry." she heard a gasp, followed by pawsteps coming towards her. A warm body covered her, and she was licked thoroughly, but didn't have the strength to complain. "It'll be okay, Flamekit. It'll be okay." and with that, she fell asleep._


	4. Chapter One

"Die, ShadowClan, die!" Flamekit leapt on top of Adderkit, who rolled over and squashed her. "Take that, pesky ThunderClan leader!" and Adderkit jumped off Flamekit, only to be knocked over by her. She playfully swatted Adderkit with claws sheathed until he begged for her to stop. "Take my clan, it's useless anyway!" Adderkit laughed. "Adderkit! Flamekit! Get over here now." both kits sighed and trudged back inside the nursery.

"How dare you make yourselves so dirty the day you're becoming apprentices!" they both stared glumly at the ground, knowing what was next. Flamekit was pushed forwards, and started getting washed. "Mum! Stop it! I want to look tough when I become an apprentice!" she protested, but still continued to be licked. Soon she was done. "Your turn, Adderkit." and Adderkit started to get licked, when it was interrupted by the common call from Silverstar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." The two kits sprinted out of the nursery and waited with all the other cats to be called up. "Today we have two new warriors. Fernpaw and Gorsepaw, come up here." two large, identical brown apprentices approached the leader with excitement in their eyes. The leader turned to them and proceeded. "Do you, Fernpaw and Gorsepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it even with your life?" Fernpaw responded with a shaky 'I do' while Gorsepaw's nod was calm.

"From now on, Fernpaw will be named Fernsong for her loyalty and friendship, and we welcome her as a full warrior to ThunderClan." the newly named Fernsong licked Silverstar's shoulder before taking a step back, happiness in her eyes. "From now on, Gorsepaw will be named Gorseclaw for his power and fierceness, and we welcome him as a full warrior to ThunderClan." Gorseclaw also licked Silverstar's shoulder, before his sister joined him. "Fernsong! Gorseclaw! Fernsong! Gorseclaw!" the crowd cheered, and Gorseclaw, with Fernsong, trotted to the entrance of the camp to begin their vigil.

Flamekit gulped, knowing she was next. "And we also have two new apprentices. Flamekit and Adderkit." they nervously walked up and stood beside Silverstar, both wondering who their mentors were. "Flamekit and Adderkit have both reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Flamekit will be further known as Flamepaw, and will be mentored by Dawnfrost. Dawnfrost, you were taught very well by your mentor Icefeather, and now it is time for you to pass down your skills to Flamepaw." Flamepaw's new mentor padded towards her, and they touched noses. She leapt down and sat at the front with Dawnfrost.

"Adderkit will be further known as Adderpaw. It has been a long time since I had an apprentice, so I have decided to mentor Adderpaw." shock that Flamepaw knew mimicked her own eyes, Adderpaw shakily touched noses with the leader. The clan soon separated into small groups, sharing tongues – as was the custom after a meeting.

"Wow, you are so lucky Adderpaw!" Flamepaw said, slight affection in her amber eyes as she licked him. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, Silverstar hasn't had an apprentice in ages apparently!" he licked her back. Flamepaw wondered what it would be like to become leader, and decided to place her paws on that path for the rest of her life. "I want to be the leader someday." Adderpaw stared at her before nodding and grooming himself. Her paws were itching to explore the territory with her friend, so she jumped up and raced over to where Dawnfrost was sitting and chatting with the deputy, Brackenwhisker.

"Yes, it's very odd isn't it." Flamepaw overheard. "What is? Can we go explore the territory with Adderpaw? Please?" she pleaded, anxious to get going. Dawnfrost sighed and got to her paws. "I guess we should. I'll be right back." and Flamepaw's mentor disappeared into the leader's den. After what seemed like a lifetime, Dawnfrost came back out with Silverstar. The leader turned to Dawnfrost and said something that Flamepaw couldn't hear, then walked away, towards Adderpaw. Dawnfrost beckoned to Flamepaw, so she got up and followed her.

They stopped at the camp entrance, and Flamepaw realised that they were waiting for Adderpaw and Silverstar. Soon enough, Flamepaw's best friend bounded up to her. "Are we exploring the territory? I hope so! That's what Silverstar said." and they went out of camp and into the ravine. Suddenly the leader and Dawnfrost started sprinting, and Adderpaw and Flamepaw had trouble keeping up. In fact, they were steadily falling behind, when a rather large log blocked their way. But whilst the apprentices stopped, the two mentors leapt over it with ease. Sensing their apprentices weren't with them any more, Silverstar and Dawnfrost stopped, and traced back to right in front of the log.

"Are you not able to jump that small twig?" Silverstar said, amusement in her eyes. Flamepaw and Adderpaw both shook their heads. The leader looked at Dawnfrost, and laughed. "Don't worry; it's nothing to be ashamed of! Most apprentices are never able to jump it on their first couple of goes. We'll teach you." the

leader locked her gaze firmly on the log, backed up a few steps, and sprinted towards the log. Right as Flamepaw was sure Silverstar was going to smash into the log, she bunched up her muscles and sprang neatly over it.

Dawnfrost turned to the two apprentices. "As Silverstar just demonstrated, you need to look at the log, get a running start and leap over at the last second. Now, if you find your paws grazing the top of the log, just leap down again." she looked at Adderpaw, then Flamepaw, then back to Adderpaw. "Adderpaw, you go first." he stepped back a few steps, and stared at the log, complete fear in his eyes.

"You can do it, Adderpaw!" Flamepaw encouraged. Adderpaw seemed to smile, and ran. He leapt, but unfortunately too late. Adderpaw slammed into the side of the log, and sensing he wasn't near the ground any more, dug his claws in as deep as he could to stop from falling. But the bark was soft from the rain that sunrise, and Adderpaw slipped back down and landed on he floor with a hard thud. "Ouch. Too bad, Adderpaw, you can try again after Flamepaw, if you aren't injured too badly."

Flamepaw looked at the log, panic swelling up. Taking a deep breath, she forced the panic back down, and took a few steps back. "I can do it, I can do it…" she muttered to herself, and she sprinted towards the log. At the last second, she half-consciously gathered up her muscles and sprang. Before she knew it, she had cleared the log. In _one_ shot.

Dawnfrost stared at Flamepaw, mouth agape. Gathering up her courage, she went around the log to see Adderpaw looking at Flamepaw, with pride and… _love?_ in his green eyes. "Wow." was all he said, and Flamepaw smiled happily. She beckoned him with her tail, and they went around the log to meet up with their mentors. "That was very well done, Flamepaw." Silverstar mentioned, and with a twitch of her whiskers, they were off again.

"What do you smell?" Dawnfrost asked as they stopped by a stream. Flamepaw sniffed, only to wrinkle up her nose in disgust. "What's that horrible stench? I think it's coming from the river." she curiously padded forward, and was about to enter the river, when she was swept back by Silverstar. "What? I just wanted to look!" the leader looked at her sternly.

"That's RiverClan you smell, and the river is very dangerous. _Especially _for young apprentices." Flamepaw looked back, and tried to see what was past the river. She gasped. "What are those cats doing over there! hey, they must be ThunderClan, because they're crossing the river! Yay! I wonder if it's my mum, Adderpaw!" she nudged Adderpaw and showed him where the cats were. Dawnfrost gasped and pushed Flamepaw and Adderpaw into the bushes.

"Stay there." she whispered, and the apprentices nodded obediently.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan's territory?" Silverstar hissed, her ears flat against her head. The three cats snickered and kept approaching. "You mean," the blue-grey she-cat meowed "What are you doing on _RiverClan's_ territory?" they padded closer and closer; fortunately for Adderpaw and Flamepaw, they were upwind of the cats, so they were less likely to be spotted as the cats were nearly a whisker's length away. "I'm warning you, Blueheart. Being deputy, you should know better; but I guess RiverClan cats are all the same." Dawnfrost growled, her tail puffed up. Suddenly Blueheart sprang, landing squarely on Dawfrost's shoulders.

Meanwhile, the brown cat behind her nodded at the other one, and she then leapt at the leader. Flamepaw gasped, and the pitch black cat snapped his head to the bushes. Snarling he ran towards them. Adderpaw and Flamepaw jumped out, and the black cat skidded to a halt. "I can take on both of you!" he meowed and swung an unsheathed paw at Flamepaw, only to miss and bang it on a rock. "Ha! You have the skills of a kit!" Flamepaw taunted, and the black cat sprinted towards her. Before they made contact, there was a sharp yowl that filled the air.

"Silverstar!! No!" Adderpaw and Flamepaw cried, bowling the black cat over, and rushing to the leader's side. Flamepaw watched her, chest, but it wasn't moving. "No…" she whispered. She turned to the murderer, fury in her eyes. "You don't kill the leader over mere border fights!!!" she snarled, and leapt, unsheathing her claws. Flamepaw landed on the brown cat's back, and scratched many and deep. The cat screamed and ran off. The black cat took one look at Flamepaw as she landed on the grounded, and sprinted away, close behind. The only one left was Blueheart.

Dawnfrost rolled onto her back and got up. She walked over to Silverstar, praying to StarClan. The leader had not risen. Dawnfrost stared at Silverstar, begging for her to wake up, saying it was not her last life. "It is done." Blueheart snarled, and soon disappeared from view. Adderpaw joined Dawnfrost, and so did Flamepaw.

"The leader… Is dead." Flamepaw meowed, horror in her eyes.


	5. Chapter Two

They trudged back to camp, and laid the old ThunderClan leader in the middle of the camp, in full view of their warrior ancestors. Many cats came pouring out of the shadows as they saw just who was lying in the center. Whispers filled the heavily growing crowd, and then came a big gasp. Turning around, they saw Brackenwhisker drop the rabbit he was carrying in his jaws from hunting. He warily padded through the crowd, to come to the middle, where Silverstar lay.

"What happened?" Brackenwhisker asked, question and shock in his yellow eyes. All eyes turned to Flamepaw as she shakily spoke. "It was an attack from RiverClan over borders. A small brown cat with a stumpy tail killed Silverstar, but we chased the others off." Brackenwhisker widened his eyes.

"A small brown cat with a stumpy tail? That sounds like Fawntail!" he gasped. Shocked murmurs spread through the cats. "I thought Fawntail was friendly, not a killer!" Redflower shrieked out. The camp grew chaotic as cats started sprinting around, patching up the walls, and Featherfoot even started digging a hole for the fresh-kill.

"STOP!" yelled a commanding voice, and everyone froze. Brackenwhisker padded onto the Highrock to speak. "All cats old enough gather beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting." the camp grew almost peaceful as all gathered around, anxious to hear what Brackenwhisker had to say. He gazed over the group before continuing. "Tonight, our leader died in a battle. We will never forget Silverstar, but it is our time to move on. I will go to the Highstones and become the new leader of ThunderClan. Then I will come back and choose the new deputy. We will not panic, but sit vigil for our old leader."

He turned to Flamepaw, who was still shivering. "Flamepaw, was there anything else? Any particular thing the cats said?" there was an eerie silence as Flamepaw racked her brains, trying to remember what any cat said. "Blueheart asked what we were doing on RiverClan territory- Even though it was clearly ours."

Brackenwhisker had question in his eyes. "Where were you exactly?" "By these large, warm, flat rocks by the river separating ThunderClan and RiverClan. On our side. Why?" Brackenwhisker exchanged a look with Whitetail. "They're trying to take back Sunningrocks."

~*~

Flamepaw awoke from her dreamless sleep, and walked outside, and into the blinding light. She was happy to see the hustle and bustle of camp returning, although some cats still had shock in their eyes. Grinning happily, relieved from yesterday's events, she grabbed a small rabbit and went over to where Adderpaw and Squirrelpaw was sitting. "Hey guys." Flamepaw mumbled as she sat down and dug into her rabbit. Adderpaw's head shot up, and he smiled.

"Brackenstar's back!" a cat cried, and sure enough, the new leader walked into camp, closely followed by the medicine cat apprentice, Thornpool, and Fernsong. Brackenstar immediately went to the Highrock and spoke, because every cat was already there and waiting.

"I have come back as Brackenstar, and while on the journey, I have thought of the new deputy." he looked around. "The new ThunderClan deputy is Featherfoot." the clan cheered. Featherfoot was wise, friendly responsible- the kind of cat perfect for deputy. She was also very, very popular. As they gathered around her, meowing congratulations, Flamepaw saw Adderpaw walk off, and decided to follow him.

"What's wrong, Adderpaw?" she asked, and he spun around, hissing, when he realised it was only her. Adderpaw sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's just that I thought yesterday was going to be the best day ever, but so many things went wrong!"

"If you're talking about the log, it's okay. Just because I-"

"Its got _nothing_ to do with that fox-dung log! You don't understand. You never will, Flamepaw!" Adderpaw hissed angrily, and sprinted away. Flamepaw suddenly wished she could take it all back. She hated fighting with her best friend! Flamepaw gathered up her courage and raced after Adderpaw.

"Adderpaw, wait!" she yelled, but he didn't slow down. He skidded to a stop right in the middle of some strange, black ground. She padded over, realising he was going to talk. "Why did you follow me?" Adderpaw asked. Flamepaw sighed. "I don't know. I guess… Well… Maybe it was because-"

"Run!" Adderpaw sprinted off the black ground, but Flamepaw's legs refused to budge. there was a shining monster racing towards her, and if she didn't move soon, she knew she'd be a goner.

Her legs came back and she sprinted out of the, and just in time. The monster whooshed past her, causing Flamepaw and Adderpaw to cough from the stench it left behind. Flamepaw's ears twitched as she heard pawsteps rushing towards them.

"Adderpaw! Flamepaw! What in StarClan are you doing so close to the Thunderpath?" meowed a demanding voice. One that was full of anger and a mother's concern. The two apprentices slowly turned around, to be met by two glaring eyes.

"Adderpaw was angry and he ran away, so I chased after him… And I almost got hit by a big shiny monster." Adderpaw shot an annoyed glance at Flamepaw as she confessed. Flamepaw's mother swiped both their ears.

"You two are coming with me back into camp. Everyone's so worried about you!" Flamepaw gulped, wondering what Adderpaw's and her punishment was going to be. Because her mother was _never_ a gentle sort.

"There they are!" Brackenstar exclaimed, noting the two apprentices trudging into camp. Almost every cat there sighed in relief. He padded over to them, a stern look on his face. "Could you two come with me please?" they nodded and followed Brackenstar through the dried ferns of his den, and into the warm, cosy cave. Brackenstar told Flamepaw and Adderpaw to sit down before continuing.

"Do you know what trouble you caused us when you wandered out of the camp _unsupervised_?" they shook their heads, afraid. "The entire camp was in chaos looking for you! It was lucky your mother found you two before you ventured onto the Thunderpath."

He looked sternly at Flamepaw. "You didn't go on, _did_ you? Because if you did, I think a more severe punishment is in order." Flamepaw was frightened to her bones, but she managed to nod regretfully. Adderpaw lowered his head as she did, and then turned to face Brackenstar.

"Sorry. It was entirely my fault. If I hadn't ran away like a kit, she wouldn't have gone after me, and we wouldn't be in this mess." Flamepaw shot a sympathetic look at Adderpaw, silently thanking him.

The leader was thinking hard about something, and she knew he was thinking about their punishment.

Maybe he'd strip away their names back to 'kit' and send them back to the nursery for another billion moons, or maybe he'd make them fend for themselves for the rest of their lives. Whatever it was, she knew it was going to be bad.

"Flamepaw, Adderpaw, your punishment will be to miss the next gathering. Sorry." Brackenstar said firmly. Flamepaw gasped. This was the worst possible punishment ever!


	6. Chapter Three

"Mouse-dung!" Flamepaw exclaimed as the dove flew off, chirping warnings to other prey. "Ha! You couldn't catch the slowest, oldest prey in the entire forest!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, snickering. Flamepaw growled, and Dawnfrost turned to face Squirrelpaw. "Remember, this is Flamepaw's first time on a hunting patrol, so don't be too harsh with her! After all, I remember that you used to be even worse than her."

Squirrelpaw flattened her ears at Dawnfrost's scolding, but they soon perked up when the entire group heard a mouse shuffling about in the leaves piled on the ground beneath the Great Sycamore. "Mine." she hissed as Flamepaw was getting ready to spring. Flamepaw sat back up and sighed.

She was off to a good start. What had Flamepaw done to make Squirrelpaw so angry? After all, they were kin.

~*~

The hunting patrol returned to the camp at sundown. Dawnfrost was carrying two mice and a bird, whilst Squirrelpaw was happily carrying a rabbit and a mouse. Flamepaw looked sad, because she wasn't carrying anything at all.

She did not get any happier when she saw several cats waiting at the camp entrance, rearing to go to the Gathering. Flamepaw went over to the fresh-kill pile, and was about to grab a juicy rabbit, when Squirrelpaw snarled "You don't get that! You didn't catch anything."

Flamepaw took a small mouse despite her growling stomach, and retreated to the Apprentice Den, only to be greeted by a very excited Adderpaw.

"Guess what!" he meowed, knocking the mouse out of Flamepaw's grip. She snarled, tired and angry. But Adderpaw ignored it. "Brackenstar changed his mind- we're going to the gathering after all!" Flamepaw's ears perked up, and her foul mood was gone.

"Really? Oh, thank StarClan! That's great!" Adderpaw beckoned to Flamepaw with his tail, and they came out of the Apprentice Den, all hunger forgotten. They met up with the other cats, tails fluffed up in excitement. The gathering!

"I wonder if Brackenstar's going to say we're apprentices?" Flamepaw asked as they ran through the forest. Adderpaw shrugged. "I hope he mentions the awesome fight with RiverClan. They're so much like… like foxes! Just bad foxes that can't fight. Especially that black _kit_-"

"Hurry up! We'll get there by sunrise if we don't pick up the pace!" hissed an angry Squirrelpaw. Flamepaw stopped in her tracks, and Squirrelpaw banged right into her. She spun around, ears against her head. "Watch it!" Squirrelpaw opened her mouth to reply, but Flamepaw was already speaking again.

"The only reason I stopped was because we have to cross the log, mouse-brain! Look around you sometime." Flamepaw's tail was lashing, very clearly annoyed. She had been in a delicate mood lately. Ever since the fight at the border, she was very careful and was angered quickly.

"You three ever going to come across?" called Featherfoot from the other side of the raging river. Adderpaw quickly nodded, and shakily stepped onto the log. He almost slipped, and Flamepaw let out a small gasp. But he rebalanced himself and quickly leapt back down.

Squirrelpaw was nudging Flamepaw closer to the water, and she hissed. Squirrelpaw was very impatient. Flamepaw stared at the slippery log. Taking a deep breath, she jumped to the top of it, and started walking across. It was hard to grip, it's bark stripped away to reveal slippery wood. She dug her claws in every step, when she felt Squirrelpaw hop onto the log, right behind her. it wobbled as she was taking another step, and she lost balance.

Panicking, she let go off the log, and dropped into the icy cold water. She heard cats yelling, and started moving her paws. She almost took a breath of water in delight. She was swimming! Luckily she had short fur, so it was easy as she headed towards the surface.

But suddenly a dark, long object crashed into the river, tossing her further downstream. This was it. She was done for. before she fell unconscious, she felt a tug on her neck fur, and the movement of water around her.

~*~

"When is she going to wake up? Is she going to wake up? She won't go to StarClan, will she? I don't want to live without her…" sounded a faint, muffled voice. Flamepaw grumbled, and instantly a blurry shape was at her side.

"She's awake! I heard her talk! She's not going to StarClan! You gave me such a scare, Flamepaw." the voice was clearer, and she recognised it has Adderpaw's. Thank StarClan it wasn't her mother, or she would be getting fussed over so much.

"Adderpaw." she squeezed out. Adderpaw's head snapped to face her. He was bigger, and he had the broader build of his father, Yellowthorn. But his eyes were the exact same. A piercing, yet friendly, green gaze. The most wonderful thing in the world. Flamepaw sighed softly.

"Adderpaw… I like-" she stopped talking as soon as she heard Whitetail enter the den. "I see you are awake, Flamepaw. Is Adderpaw bothering you at all?" she asked, humour in her voice. She heard what Flamepaw had said. Flamepaw tried to shake her head, but exhaustion instantly rippled through her body, and she gasped.

"I guess no moving for a while?" she mumbled. Whitetail nodded. "You need some food. Adderpaw, could you get her something from the fresh-kill pile?"

He nodded and was out and back faster than you could say 'where's that fresh-kill?' with a rabbit hanging from his jaws. He pushed it to Flamepaw, and she gratefully tucked into her first in a long time. That got her thinking.

"Whitetail, how long was I out for?" there was a very long silence. "A moon. We thought you'd never wake up. I truly don't know how you possibly survived, but it was a miracle from StarClan." Flamepaw grunted, her mouth too full of food to reply. A moon. No wonder Adderpaw looked so much older!

~*~

Flamepaw padded through the entrance, recently back from battle training. She walked into the nursery, and found Poppyfoot with her two kits, Silverkit and Blossomkit. "Silverkit is such a nice name. And she looks just like a miniature version of Silverstar! How lucky." Flamepaw said, admiring Silverkit's glossy, sleek coat. Then she turned to the tortoiseshell fluff-ball, Blossomkit.

Blossomkit was happily batting at a small ball of wet moss, sprinkling water all over the nursery. Sandfeather hissed, and Blossomkit shrunk back to her mother, abandoning the toy. "It's OK Blossomkit; Sandfeather wouldn't hurt a fly." and Blossomkit was back out, playing with Flowerkit and Silverkit.

"Careful, Flowerkit! You're becoming an apprentice today, and these two were born just over a moon ago. Remember, you are much bigger than them." Flamepaw advised, pulling Flowerkit away from Silverkit as she was about to pounce.

Poppyfoot purred. "You'd make a great queen one day, Flamepaw. If not that, then a fantastic leader or deputy. "Intruders at Sunningrocks!" Flamepaw was instantly outside, surrounded by many other cats murmuring as they waited for Brackenstar to speak.

The leader leapt with ease to the top of High-Rock, and spoke straight away. "I thought this was going to happen sooner or later. OK. I want a patrol consisting of Redflower, Lionclaw, Darkblaze and Squirrelpaw to attack.

"Featherfoot, you can lead. I will take Dawnfrost, Adderpaw and Flamepaw as the back up. Fernsong, Gorseclaw, you two will guard the camp. I don't think they'll come here, but just to be safe. I want Whitetail to be hidden in the bushes downwind of the entire fight.

"Only show yourself if someone is so badly hurt that they can't move. Featherfoot's group, go to the camp entrance, and Featherfoot will tell you what to do. My group, we go soon after Featherfoot's group has departed. I will give the signal to attack. No one must attack without a command from either me or Featherfoot. Gorseclaw and Fernsong, defend mainly the entrance, but if they break through the walls, guard the nursery and the elder's den best you can. Let's go!"

The first group gathered at the entrance of the camp, listening to the deputy's instructions. Then they were off, sprinting through the forest. Flamepaw followed Brackenstar to the front of the camp, and soon they were also racing out of camp, making sure to stay quiet.

"We'll go downwind. Start walking now." Brackenstar whispered, just loud enough for Flamepaw to hear. She passed on the message, and soon the entire group looked like they were stalking a mouse. Paws lightly on the ground, ears perked, crouched low and staying downwind, they soon arrived at the fierce battle.

So far ThunderClan was doing well, many cats scattered. Suddenly came an on pour of the RiverClan back up, and the previously fleeing cats joined back in the fight. ThunderClan was losing. There was a sharp yowl, followed by a sickening thud. A cat was dead. Flamepaw wasn't sure which cat, because the fur was matted with blood.

"Attack!" Brackenstar commanded, and Dawnfrost, Adderpaw, Brackenstar and Flamepaw raced into the battle, fresh and ready to fight. Almost instantly, a cat leapt on top of Flamepaw, and she flipped onto her back, squishing the cat until he screamed to be released.

Flamepaw leapt off, and turned around, only to be met by the same black apprentice from the first fight with RiverClan. "You." she hissed, and sprinted under him, scratching his belly. He gave a yowl of pain, but didn't back off. Flamepaw jumped onto his back and scored long, deep marks onto his back, then jumping off right before Crowpaw rolled onto his back. Seeing her opportunity, she scratched a deep mark on his nose, and he ran off, away from battle.

She looked around, and saw Adderpaw struggling against two RiverClan cats. One was a dark grey, whilst the other was a light brown. With a stumpy tail. Flamepaw growled threateningly. The dark grey cat spun around, and Adderpaw pounced on him, giving him a vicious bite to his ear before the cat was sprinting away, blood sprouting from his fresh wound.

"Thanks Flamepaw." Adderpaw breathed, puffed out. Flamepaw sprinted at the brown cat, when she was swept aside by a large, blocky tom. He was scratching at her belly, and Flamepaw thought she was done. Using all her energy, she managed to squirm out of his grip and run to where she presumed Whitetail was.

Instead, she was met by Brackenstar.

"Brackenstar!" the leader was lying on the ground, a very deep cut on his neck, blood pouring out. "Brackenstar?" the leader was dead from a single mark. _Fawntail_. That filthy murderer. She suddenly remembered Adderpaw, cornered by the vicious brown she-cat. her mind filled with Adderpaw being ripped apart by the monster, she sprinted faster than she ever had, to see Adderpaw lying on the ground, motionless.

"No." she was breathless, her eyes filled with shock, sadness, anger and fear all at the same time. it seemed that the battle was no more, and that the entire forest was mourning. Adderpaw. Not Adderpaw. Anyone but him. "I love you so much, Adderpaw."

She licked his fur, noting the cold, limp body of her former best friend. Flamepaw lowered her head, and when a cat approached her, she spun around and hissed. "Go away!" there was so much venom in her voice, that the cat, ThunderClan or not, let her be.


	7. Chapter Four

Flamepaw dragged Adderpaw's body back to camp. Whenever a cat asked to help she would snap at them and keep going. She had reached camp and placed Adderpaw next to Brackenstar and… That day could not get any worse. She licked her mother's pelt, clearing away the blood, dread and sadness once again taking over her.

"Flamepaw, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do-" Dawnfrost stopped talking when she saw Flamepaw's sad pleading eyes. Nodding, she left. Flamepaw had lost her mother and her best friend in a silly fight over territory.

She thought of Fawntail. Fawntail, one cat, had murdered Adderpaw, Darkblaze, Brackenstar _and_ Silverstar. One cat. RiverClan hated ThunderClan. They were selfish, rude, unforgiving, and they broke the Warrior Code. She wanted revenge. She wanted to rid the forest of RiverClan. And if anyone would try to stop her, their Clan would be next.

And from that moment on, the Flamepaw every cat thought they knew was gone. In her place was a cat filled with ambition, hate and revenge. But that cat was also very cunning. Very cunning indeed.

~*~

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-Rock for a clan meeting." ThunderClan gathered under the call from the new leader, Featherstar. "I have come back from the Highstones as Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan.

"I have thought long and hard about my choice as deputy, and I have decided that Lionclaw will be the next deputy of ThunderClan." the cats cheered for Lionclaw. he was responsible, slightly ambitious, good leader material.

Flamepaw was not excited about becoming a warrior. She had known since that morning, because Dawnfrost had told her. She wasn't even wondering about what her name would be. She didn't even care. Flamepaw knew it was going to have the last half of 'star' eventually.

"Onto my favourite part. Naming a new warrior." Flamepaw jumped onto the High-Rock to stand next to Featherstar. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code even with your life?" Flamepaw wanted to say no, but she had to lie. "Yes." "Then I give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be called Flamefeather, in honour of your honesty and loyalty.

The irony she felt. If the leader actually knew Flamefeather, she would have the ending 'claw' at that moment. She still felt proud when the crowed yelled out her name, and as she stepped down and into the middle of camp, she only had her mind on her mother.

Oh, how much Flamefeather had missed Darkblaze, but she didn't listen to any cat say to let it go. How could she, when the cat that had murdered many was still out there! Flamefeather then made a decision. She would go and kill Fawntail tomorrow. And pick off the cats one by one, until RiverClan was gone. She smiled at the thought, and watched the camp alone, ambitious thoughts swirling in her head.

She was barely awake when there was a sliver of sun over the horizon. Flamefeather was overjoyed, but she dared not speak until someone came over to tell her. To her dismay, not a single cat was up, and she really wanted to just curl up in her nice warm nest.

Eventually a senior warrior awoke, and plodded over to Flamefeather. "You may speak now." Redflower said, and Flamefeather sighed gratefully. "Thank you. I'm going to go to the warrior's den for a nice long rest now." she curtly nodded her head and trotted off to the warrior's den.

When she entered she found that there were many places for her to settle, so she chose the one next to her former mentor, Dawnfrost, scooped together some moss and was almost instantly asleep.

~*~

She was all alone in a dark forest. There was no light, and she had to feel her way around. Flamefeather started running, and banged into what she thought was a tree. But then it spoke. "Flamefeather! What a nice surprise. How is Adderpaw and your mother?" came a voice.

"They're dead. I wish to rid this forest of RiverClan for what they have done. How do you know my name, and where am I?" Flamefeather answered. There was a silence. Flamefeather was now able to see, and saw that the cat in front of her was a brown tom with darker brown stripes and fierce, ambitious yellow eyes. His build was very muscular and large, as he towered over the new warrior.

"You do not know me? Then perhaps you have heard of me in little tales to frighten the kits. I am Tigerstar." Flamefeather normally would have been afraid, but felt no fear whatsoever, having wanted nearly the same thing Tigerstar did.

"You are not afraid? You know, I could kill you in this 'dream' of yours, and you'd wake up already dead. How can that not scare you?" he took a swipe at Flamefeather, which she ducked just in time.

"I do not get _scared_. Just fierce determination to win at all costs. Which is why I am going to destroy RiverClan and all their murderers." Tigerstar's eyes glinted with pride. Flamefeather was very confused. Tigerstar noted the confusion and laughed.

"Did you not know that I am related to you?" Flamefeather shook her head, more confused than ever before. "Your mother, Darkblaze, was the kit of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kit Brackenstar. Yes, that's right, you are connected to the old leader of ThunderClan."

He looked at Flamefeather's still extremely confused look. "Has she never taught you your family history? Brambleclaw was my son." she understood now. She almost laughed. Flamefeather was kin of the infamous Tigerstar. Her role model. Wow.

"The purpose of this dream is to tell you that I will always be with you. Training you further, teaching you the greatest skills and advantages of a Clan cat, and how to use them to benefit you. Now go. We will meet again tomorrow night."

Flamefeather was awake seconds after. She immediately jumped up. Today she was going to kill Fawntail.


	8. Chapter Five

Flamefeather snuck through the entrance, only to be stopped by Gorseclaw. "Where do you think you're going? You're needed for the sunhigh patrol, which _hasn't _left yet." Flamefeather sighed and trudged over to Redflower and Lionclaw.

"OK. We are ready to go." Flamefeather looked around. "Where's Fernsong? I thought she was coming with us." Lionclaw shook his head. "No, Fernsong's expecting kits right now, so she's in the nursery." Flamefeather started in surprise. "Really? Who's the father?" Lionclaw's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Me." Flamefeather purred, and soon they were through the entrance and out in the forest.

"OK. Flamefeather, could you scout ahead? I think I smell fox." Redflower said. Flamefeather was about to object, but Lionclaw looked at her, so she kept her mouth shut. When she had scouted ahead and found no trace of fox, Flamefeather was going to go back to the patrol, when she paused.

This was her chance to get away! The only thing she'd need to do is mask her scent so they couldn't follow her. She looked around, and spotted a nearby stream followed by a large group of catmint. Flamefeather almost purred. That was exactly what she needed.

She jumped into the water, clenching her teeth so she didn't yowl at the freezing cold. Flamefeather splashed a little bit, starting to panic, so she got out and instantly rolled around in the catmint. Once she was sure that her scent was no longer recognisable, she sprinted towards the RiverClan border.

Flamefeather slowed down to a walk when she heard the rushing river. She had completely forgotten about the border's river! Taking a deep breath, she leapt into the water. Almost instantly the river dragged her under, and she started fighting for breath.

She refused to become unconscious as she batted at the water, attempting to swim. She looked around her. Flamefeather snapped her head to her right, seeing Tigerstar in the water next to her. That was it. She must've died!

_Keep fighting. A great warrior will never die from water. Remember, destroy RiverClan. They killed everyone you held close to you._ _Destroy…_ sounded his voice in Flamefeather's head. She shot out of the water and onto the muddy bank, only to be faced by a brown cat with a stumpy tail.

"What in StarClan are you doing here?" came a voice that Flamefeather recognised as Fawntail. _Traitor._ She stood up to face her enemy, pure hate and ambition in her amber eyes. "Fawntail. You killed my mother, my leader and my best friend. Now you will pay with your life." Flamefeather lunged at Fawntail with newfound strength, and landed squarely on her shoulders.

Fawntail screeched as Flamefeather dug her claws into her back, snarling. "It's clan life. We do what we must." she panted. Flamefeather hissed. "You broke the warrior code too many times. It is _not_ clan life to kill others. Only to fight." Tigerstar appeared in her mind. _Finish Fawntail off with a bite to the neck. If she attempts to squish you, jump off and claw her stomach as much as you can._

Flamefeather nodded and lunged for Fawntail's neck, hearing a sharp yowl fill the air as Fawntail collapsed on the ground, lifeless. That was easier than she thought. She considered hunting down someone else, but she shook her head. The camp would be wondering where she was by now, so she pushed Fawntail into the river, letting the body wash away downstream.

That murderer did not deserve the mourning of her clan-mates.

~*~

It had been four moons since Flamefeather's first murder, and she had rid the forest of seven more. Now, all that was left of RiverClan was the leader, deputy, medicine cat, one apprentice and the elders. There was no way they were going to survive!

During those four moons of hunting, she had never once been spotted. So at that moment, she was living a happy life, with an apprentice of her own, Brackenpaw. He was very responsible and attentive, listening to Flamefeather's teaching words. He was indeed very keen to learn. Unlike his sister, Bumblepaw, who bounced around and never listened. Poor Gorseclaw.

Flamefeather was listening and scenting so hard for any RiverClan cat nearby, that she didn't notice the ThunderClan cat hidden in the shadows as Flamefeather closed her mouth, having found the weak apprentice, Snowpaw. Flamefeather almost smiled. She quickly and quietly crossed the stepping stones which she had discovered a couple moons ago, and jumped into the nearby reeds.

She pinpointed the apprentice's exact location and sprung, shouting her battle cry. Almost instantly Snowpaw sprinted towards his camp, but Flamefeather was quicker. She caught up, and grabbed the apprentice's leg, biting down hard until she tasted blood.

Then, as Snowpaw tried to limp as fast as he could, Flamefeather shot a killing bite to the neck. She held on until the body went limp, and she let Snowpaw drop to the ground, satisfied. Eight down, three to go. She heard a gasp, and spun around face to face with the RiverClan deputy, Blueheart.

Flamefeather was too tired to fight the deputy, so she sprinted away as fast as she could while Blueheart shouted "Murderer! Traitor!" Flamefeather quickly caught and killed two doves as she made her way back to camp, so no one would be wondering why she hadn't come back with prey.

Unfortunately, when she arrived, every single cat was staring at her, horror in their eyes. Guilt rose in Flamefeather as she saw the leader staring directly at her, a very disapproving and disgusted look on her face. Flamefeather gulped.

"Redflower tells me that you purposely murdered a RiverClan warrior on _their_ territory. Is that correct?" Redflower was by Featherstar's side, looking proud and shocked at the same time. Flamefeather growled. "No. It was an apprentice." the clan murmured until Featherstar signalled for silence.

"Flamefeather, I hereby exile you from the camp and territory of ThunderClan. If any cat sees you on our territory again, I give permission for them to kill you. Any last words before you leave?" Flamefeather stared at her paws, not wanting to meet any cat's eye.

_Be brave. Threaten them. Leave permanent horror in every cat for the rest of their lives. Then go. I know a perfect place where you can stay…_ whispered Tigerstar's voice. She knew he was right. So she looked at the leader directly in the eye as she said, "Fine. I will go. But hear this. I will kill each and every one of you if anyone crosses my path ever again. I will go where I wish, and hunt where I wish.

"In fact, I _thank_ you for this. Now I can finally stop living by this worthless code, and be free." and with that, Flamefeather was a rogue of the forest. And she meant every single word she said. Every single one.


End file.
